


It's Ok To Not Be Okay

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Ruby comforts Louis and lets him know it’s ok to be sad sometimes.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Here ya go, Lou.” Ruby said as sat down beside Louis on his bed and held out some berries and a water bottle towards him. The boy sat with his legs crisscrossed as his head rested against the wall, staring emotionlessly at his lap. He turned his head and glanced down at the items in her hand before giving her a pleading look. She lowered the items in her hand and gave him a sympathetic expression.

“Oh, I know sug. Eating’s probably the last thing ya want to do right now. But, ya lost a lot of blood, and ya need to get yer strength back.” she pushed the objects into his hands. “It’ll help ya feel better.”

He complied hesitantly, unscrewed the lid on the bottle and took a careful sip. He’d hoped that the water would be able to relieve the throbbing pain emanating from the sore stub of a muscle in the back of his mouth, but cool liquid had the opposite effect and stung the remains of his tongue as soon as it made contact. He cringed at the pain but still tried get it down. However, the formerly simple effort of swallowing was all the more painful. It soon became too much and he ended up spitting up the water and slightly choking on a droplets that got sucked into his windpipe.

Ruby reached forward to pat his back to help him out, sympathy and sadness tugging at her features. After his coughing fit, she grabbed a napkin from his nightstand and cleaned the dribble off his chin. She placed the bottle and fruit on the nightstand with a sigh.

“It’s alright,” she gave him a comforting smile “We’ll jus’ try again some other time.”

A shaky sigh escaped Loui’s lips as he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

What would become of him now? He was supposed to be the comedian, the optimist. He was the one others would go to for a word of encouragement and a nice laugh. He told jokes and played games to distract everyone from the horrible reality outside the gates. He did what he could to keep everyone’s spirits high in dark times. All he wanted to do was be able to put a smile on everyone’s face, even for the briefest moment.

He tightened his grip on his sleeves. His life would never be the same again. 

Ruby felt her heart tug painfully for her friend as she took in his current state. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her again, and she threw another soft smile his way.

He tried his best to mirror her expression. Maybe for a moment he could fool his mind into giving him some hope. He forced a shaky smile onto his lips, trying his best to hold on to his optimistic persona. But the onslaught of hopelessness plagued his mind causing his weak smile to falter. He desperately tried to conceal the tears threatening to leak out of his caramel colored eyes. 

Ruby frowned as she observed his struggle. After a moment, he gently pulled him in for a hug and whispered to him softly.

“It’s alright, sug. I know you may feel like you gotta smile and be happy all the time, but you don’t gotta put on a face anyone It’s ok to be sad, Louis. You don’t have to confine yerself to jus’ one emotion. We all understand. It’s ok.”

She felt him tremble in her arms. She heard him take slow, deep breaths as the poor boy still tried to contain himself. She held him tighter and slowly rubbed his back, as a mother would to a sick child.

“Just let it out, hon.”

Louis made a small choking noise before finally letting the dam burst. He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed loudly into her shoulder.

Ruby gently rocked him back and forth and continued to rub his back. Doing all she could to comfort her broken friend.


	2. There For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clem returned to the school, unconscious, missing a leg, and what looks like on the brink of death, Louis vows to always be there for her.

Louis sat on a chair besides Clem bed as he silently observed her current features. The sickly pale, almost grey skin, such a contrast from her usual light bronze tone. And the most prominent feature… Louis allowed his view to wandered to the lower half of her body. He felt a sick twist in his stomach as he looked at what remained of her left leg. A stump wrapped in gauze with blood already starting to seep through.

He swallowed hard, but regretted the action before ha had a chance to fully carry it out due to the pain that sprung from the back of his mouth. Another reminder from the traumatizing past 24 hours.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it as gently as possible, as if too much pressure would cause the whole limb to disintegrate. As he gently stroked her hand with his thumb, his mind wandered back to the recent event of her arriving. He didn’t want it to, but he has learned that the mind will sometimes make you think of things you’d rather keep locked away.

_~hours earlier~_

_Louis sniffed loudly as he gently pulled himself away from Ruby’s shoulder. The tears and snot that weren’t already absorbed into her shirt still stuck to his face. Ruby grabbed a napkin off of the nightstand and proceeded to gently wipe his face for him. _

_“There ya go, hon.” Ruby said softly. She grabbed another fresh napkin and pushed it to his nose. _

_“Now blow.” She commanded gently. _

_Louis raised his eyebrow at her, a questioning look in his face that seemed to ask, “Are you serious?”_

_She raises an eyebrow back at him “You heard me. Blow.” She commanded with a sterner tone in her voice. _

_Louis rolled his eyes but obeyed. Ruby nodded at his cooperation and threw the used napkin into a small wastebasket by the bed. _

_Louis felt himself smile a genuine smile. Something he’s felt as if he hasn’t done in forever. Ruby mirrored his expression and asked, _

_“So, I take it yer feelin’ a bit better?” Louis thought for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. He noticed his mind felt a little lighter. Ruby’s smile widened. _

_ “Good. And remember,” she placed a hand in his shoulder, “I’m sure the others would help ya just as much, but I’ll always he here if ya need-”_

_“OH MY GOSH!”_

_“WHAT THE-_

_“WHAT HAPPENED!”_

_Ruby was interrupted as terrified screams and shouts erupted from outside. Her and Louis’ head snapped to the window before looking at each other, concern pained on their faces. They rushed outside as fast as they could and were met with a horrific sight. A sight they both knew no one would ever, or could ever forget. _

_AJ, from head to toe, was covered in blood and guts. Even thought the offending substance covered his face, the tears and sheer exhaustion in the boy’s face was apparent._

_ But that wasn’t all. The small boy was holding up a wheelbarrow, and inside of it holding up a wheelbarrow, and inside of it was Clementine’s seemingly lifeless body. And the most glaring feature, her left leg was cut off from below the knee. The appendage resembling nothing more than a bloody stump. _

_Louis’ eyes widened and his heart began to race. He felt as though whatever blood was left in his face had completely drained away. His breathing quickened._

_“Oh…my…” Ruby’s voice quivered as she spoke. _

_“What?!- H-How…” Aasim stuttered, barely able to stand straight._

_Willy was unnaturally quiet. He was just staring at the horrific scene, his face pale, looking like he could pass out at any moment. _

_Omar’s breathing was quick and heavy as he tried to stall the growing nausea growing in his stomach. He soon realized his efforts were in vain as he covered his mouth and ran towards a nearby bush to empty his stomach onto the forest floor. _

_Violet visibly trembled stepped closer to AJ and Clem. “Wh-…What… AJ?” She stuttered. _

_“Clem…sh-she got …I had t-to…she…” the poor boy struggled through tears. He could barely comprehend the situation even thought he had lived it himself. _

_“AJ..” Violet said trying her best to remain calm, “What happened?”_

_AJ was quiet for a moment as he tried to contain himself. He took a shaky breath before answering. _

_“She got bit.”_

_Louis felt a horrible tremor shake through his body. As if all his organs had collapsed on themselves, leaving him with no way to think or breathe. He dropped to his knees crying out a garbled mess as his worst nightmare was happening right in front of him. _

_-_

_Ruby worked on Clem for a couple of hours before letting anyone else see her. She only allowed AJ and Aasim to be present. AJ so he could explain to her what happened and if he did anything at all to keep the wound somewhat sterile until he got back to the school, and Aasim was there to help her out and lend moral support. _

_She’s never had to patch anything up this bad before. After a couple of hours, she deemed Clem’s condition as stable, but all they could do now is wait and hope for her to wake up…_

_~_

Tears clouded Louis’ vision as he continued to gaze upon Clem’s virtually lifeless form. From where he sat, he made a silent promise to her. If she…no, _when _she wakes up, he vowed to give her all the patience, support, and help she deserves.

He furrowed his brows as determination sunk in.

He will always be there for her.


	3. The Afternoon and The Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Louis’ favorite time of day can cheer him up.  
After a while, it seem that there may be some hope for Clem's recovery.

A couple of hours have passed. The blue hue the sky had previously possessed had faded into a golden orange glow. There was the perfect amount of clouds in the sky, enough to decorate the sky, but not enough to disturb the orange and yellow hues painting the sky.   
Louis usually loved days like this. Normally on a day like today, he would choose to go on a walk, or practice on his piano, the calm atmosphere helping him feel inspired.   
But due to recent events, the afternoon sky was the last thing in his mind. The afternoon sky would do no good in helping helping his mood.   
The afternoon sky wasn’t going to help Clem wake up any sooner.   
~  
Hours had passed, but Louis and AJ were still by Clem’s side. Louis sat in a chair beside the bed while AJ sat on the nightstand. Louis was still holding her hand and stroking it softly with his thumb. AJ observed her face looking for any signs of movement. There hasn’t been any in the last couple of hours, and it didn’t look like there would be any time soon.   
AJ sighed. He shifted his position from where he sat as he decided to gaze out the window for a moment. The orange glow of the afternoon sky had faded into the dark blue of the night. A congregation of stars twinkled and livened up the sky.   
AJ wasn’t sure how he felt about nighttime. There were some good things that came with it. The stars and moon became visible, and everything just seemed to be quite and still, even the walkers. It was the one time of day where just about everything seemed peaceful.   
However, the night did have a downside that was to no fault of its own. But rather, it was the memories the night held for him…  
A soft groan sounded from the bed. AJ whipped his head towards Clem and Louis paused his hand stroking to look focus in her face. AJ quickly and carefully scrambled off of the night stand to get a closer look. Clem’s eyebrows furrowed together slightly. She looked as if she was in pain.   
AJ moves closer. “Clem?” He whispered. Her head gently tilted to the side as she made another sound that resembled a soft groan before her facial features relaxed once more.   
AJ and Louis looked at each other. Louis gave AJ a hopeful smile which the boy returned.   
Her stirring wasn’t much, but at least it was something.


End file.
